


вселенная в руках

by mirlen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirlen/pseuds/mirlen
Summary: Вселенную собирать неаккуратными пальцами, руки крошить и сердце собственное – в кровь, но касаться, касаться, касаться.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	вселенная в руках

Вселенную собирать неаккуратными пальцами, руки крошить и сердце собственное — в кровь, но касаться, касаться, касаться.

Напоминать каждую секунду, что не твое (и никогда не будет), чужими взглядами на коже выводить единственную истину, но все равно забывать ее с беспомощной легкостью, что доступна одним дуракам.

Он не знает, видит ли перед собой того, которого никто не способен разглядеть, или сам заглядывает лишь туда, куда позволено мягким изгибом губ — ближе к лицу, но так далеко от сердца. Он даже не знает, за кем следуют глаза его собственные, кого они в толпе находят и рассматривают так легкомысленно долго. Он Доена не знает. И, прикрывая очевидную ложь лукавой улыбкой, признается, что ему это и не нужно вовсе.

Чону беззастенчиво касается чужих рук, плеч, захватывает длинные пальцы в плен, больно щипая или мягко поглаживая самые кончики. Ему не нужно оправдываться, придумывать предлоги или просить разрешения. Доен позволяет ему сесть рядом, двигается к самому краю кровати, освобождая место, но не отнимая внимательного взгляда от телефона. Чону хочется, чтобы Доен смотрел. Не на него и не в глаза, конечно, потому что слишком интимно и для сердца его тоже — слишком. Может, на их скрепленные вместе руки, может, на колени, по которым, не чувствуя сопротивления, ради забавы скользит пальцами. Но Доен не смотрит.

Чону не заглядывает в его телефон, хорошо знает, как тому неприятно подобное поведение, и не хочет отвлекать, может, просто пугаясь возможности оказаться с обратной стороны двери. Доену даже повышать голос не придется, он умеет говорить тихо и властно, так, что ноги подкашиваются и сознание плывет. Его голос — молитва, самое темное заклинание. Он режет сердца на самые кусочки, будит то, что всегда тайно болело, дыхание отнимает выдохами в микрофон или на самое ухо. Улыбается своей яркой улыбкой, будто и не он вовсе причина твоих непролитых слез, и сейчас тоже рассматривает что-то в телефоне своем, забавно хмуря брови, а через несколько секунд вдруг смеется в голос, не подозревая даже, наверное, что за власть скрыта в его очередной усмешке. У Чону ноют все мышцы в теле, и неприятно тянет ту, что совсем рядом с сердцем, сбивая его с привычного ритма. Тук. Тук, тук. Тук. Тук.

Доен совсем скоро замолкает, смущенно прячет лицо за экраном смартфона. Чону хочет сказать ему, чтобы не стеснялся, потому что самое глупое выражение, появляющееся на его лице, способно сделать чей-то день лучше, потому что в мире наверняка есть человек, для которого он прекрасен, по-настоящему красив каждую секунду. Когда он глупо смеется, уродливо плачет из-за того, с чем больше не справляется, когда его волосы не уложены после сна, а глаза блестят в свете ламп, не скрывающих темные круги и что-то тяжелое на самой глубине, из-за которой снова не удалось заснуть до самого рассвета (Чону знает, потому что иногда его утро начинается не с кофе, а с фотографий, присланных непозволительно рано, но красивых, таких красивых). Он хочет сказать, чтобы не прятался, потому что в мире наверняка есть тот, кто будет любить все его лица. Все его лица. Даже те, которые он никогда не будет готов показать.

Чону не говорит этого, просто не может.

Он тянет руку старшего ближе, наверняка мешая сосредоточиться на полученном сообщении, но совсем не сожалея, сжимает ее крепко, свободной рукой накрывая собственную грудь. Сердце бьется с такой силой, что Чону чувствует его даже сквозь одежду, но это не пугает, ощущается так, будто и не может быть никак иначе. Рядом с этим человеком — не может. Ким весело улыбается, когда в голове его появляется шутка, и тут же обращается к старшему:

— Спроси, почему мое сердце быстро бьется.

— Нет, — Доен смешно морщит нос, — не знаю, какую слащавую цитату ты приготовил, но нет.

— Хен, — улыбается мягко, — спроси.

— Не хочу.

Он не убирает телефон в сторону, но Ким по губам его видит, что старший уже не пытается сфокусироваться на тексте, который должен читать сейчас, а потому позволяет себе больше. Чону слабо толкает его в сторону, укладывается на колени чужие, пытаясь в лицо заглянуть.

— Давай, хен, я знаю, что тебе интересно.

— Только потому, что ты не собираешься от меня отставать, — он хмурит брови, играя недовольство, и Ким улыбается слишком довольно, потому что знают оба, Доену нужно только посмотреть, произнести одно слово, и Чону в ту же секунду перестанет его доставать. Но он не просит его остановиться, не смотрит холодно. Доен убирает телефон в сторону, опускает голову, рассматривая с интересом, и в эту секунду, когда их взгляды встречаются, Чону забывает приготовленную шутку и теряет всякую уверенность. И себя. За себя отчего-то невыносимо страшно.

Глаза Доена интимнее всех прикосновений к пальцам и душе, его глаза — те, в которые он позволяет заглянуть, может, в один единственный раз, пугают сердце ребенка, вспомнившего все свои слабости.

Он аккуратно убирает волосы с чужого лица, укладывает руки на неровно вздымающуюся грудь:

— Почему твое сердце так быстро бьется, Чону?

Чону находит в его глазах все ответы, о которых обещал не думать, которые запретил озвучивать, с уверенностью подписывая контракт с агентством. Может, потому он и не хотел встречаться глазами со старшим, потому что Доен — интересная личность, загадка, к решению которой хочется приблизиться, и выдающийся вокал, но глаза, которые смотрят с теплом — это Донен, его глупое смеющееся лицо, уродливые всхлипы поздно ночью в ванной, когда думает, что никого рядом, волосы, не уложенные после пробуждения, блестящие глаза и что-то темное на самом дне, это его голос, его руки, изгиб губ. Это Донен.

— Ты, — младший прокашливается, — только сейчас это заметил? — Продолжает неуверенно, вдруг чувствуя настоящее смущение. Боже, сколько раз до и как много после он еще будет флиртовать со всеми на трансляциях и шоу, может, ради забавы в общежитии, но сейчас стыд мажет алым по его лицу, пачкая даже уши, — Оно всегда сходит с ума, когда ты рядом.

— Неплохо, — Донен улыбается, когда Чону прячет покрасневшее лицо за руками, легко бьет его по лбу, — сегодня на меня смотреть не будешь? — Чону трясет головой, — Не будешь? Давай, посмотри только один раз. Ну хочешь, я тебя в лоб поцелую за попытку?

О мой бог, думает Чону, позволяя старшему убрать его дрожащие руки от лица, что же ты со мной делаешь.

О мой бог, шепчет он.

О м о й б о г


End file.
